


Take Me Home

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: MUNDANE AU            The love affair of Magnus and Alec was full of fire and passion. Until borderline tragic events tore them apart. Eight months after the presumed permanent end of their relationship Alec receives a phone call has him begging for a second chance.                     MALEC





	1. From the Tingling Beginning to the Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455360) by Sandylee007. 



> This story was inspired by a moment of intense frustration. (chuckles) I have no further or better explanation. We'll see just what my head cooked up…
> 
> DISCLAIMER: PLEASE, don't make me die of laughter…! NOPE, I own NOTHING, absolutely nothing. Just… borrowing our boys for a while. (grins)
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of drug use, MILD TRIGGER WARNINGS for mentions and description of depression and past abuse, some foul language… Uh… Anyone still out there…?
> 
> THIS STORY HAPPENS IN THREE DIFFERENT TIMELINES. 2016, 2018 and 2019. I've done my best to separate those sections clearly, and one chapter doesn't jump back and forth. (One scene from each year per chapter.)
> 
> UNOFFICIAL THEME SONG FOR THIS STORY: 'Take Me Home' from Jess Glynne
> 
> Also… THIS STORY CONTAINS QUOTES FROM THE BOOKS AND TV-SHOWS. Happy Easter Egg hunt! (grins)
> 
> SO… In case ANYONE wants to read further after THAT… (chuckles nervously) Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

2016

/

Alec hated clubbing. The only reason he consented to going with Izzy and Jace as often as he did was that his siblings needed supervision. Deeply uncomfortable with the crowd and all the noise, he always sought out some spot from the quietest corner. He was more than happy to let his siblings shine and charm while he kept watch from the sidelines. Usually that worked and spared him from earning too much unwanted attention. A particular, unpleasantly warm summer night made a beyond memorable exception.

Alec wasn't a drinker. But he was so thirsty that eventually he could only head towards the bar. Which turned out to be a mistake – well, the best mistake he'd ever made.

Alec was halfway to his destination when someone bumped into him. His usually excellent reflexes failed him. He was about to tumble gracelessly to the floor. Until a pair of arms appeared to support him. With his heart thundering from more than just startle, Alec shifted his head enough to see his rescuer. He blinked twice, slowly.

He'd never seen anyone even remotely like the man holding him. The thick layer of makeup, the flashy outfit, those intense eyes… He was horrified by what awakened inside him when he realized just how beautiful the stranger was. And mortified when he felt a certain part of him stir to attention. (What were his mind and body doing? He wasn't…!) "I, uh… Thank you."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" The stranger seemed to enjoy the awkward situation entirely too much but was genuinely concerned enough to give him a quick once over when he couldn't answer. "You seem to be alright." Those dark eyes glanced unabashedly towards the humiliatingly prominent bulge in Alec's pants. (Which, for some reason, the young man in distress made no move to hide, even under such scrutiny.) "Better than alright, actually." After admiring the view for a moment the man tilted his head, all attention rising languidly to his eyes. "Now who are you? Usually I know everyone here who seems… interesting."

If Alec's mouth was dry before, it was ten times worse all of a sudden. He tried to swallow but ended up making a rather embarrassing sound the music mercifully drowned out. His heart was hammering in sync with the loud beat. "Alec." There was tingling all over his body that was getting absolutely maddening. Not because it would've been unpleasant, but because he liked it far too much. "You… can let go, now. I can stand on my own." Honestly? He wasn't sure. But he needed the man to let go before his… urges would get any stronger.

The stranger complied, tantalizingly slowly. The dark eyes still locked with his seemed to hold him under a spell. "Try to be more careful. Although… I must admit that the pleasure of saving you was all mine."

Alec smiled, until he noticed it and retreated back to his shell as quickly as he could.

Walking towards where a toilet was supposed to be as elegantly as he could in his current emotional and physical state, Alec was sadly aware of three things. He almost lost his footing twice more, and he had no idea what had him so off balance. The stranger was watching him go and definitely noticed how gawkily he was advancing because of the still existing… problem in his pants. And no matter how hard Alec tried to convince himself otherwise, it all felt like the beginning of something.

/

2018

/

The day their turbulent romance ended Magnus could still remember every single detail of his first meeting with Alec, vividly. But better than anything he remembered how it felt when their eyes met. The tingle under his skin, the shortness of breath, the flutter of a suddenly unsteady heart… He was spellbound, and he knew with absolute certainty that the younger man felt the same. He also felt something vaguely like impending doom.

His heart had been broken before, far too many times in a variety of ways. Why should this attempt at opening it up have ended any differently? Just because he allowed himself to fall deeper and harder? Just because he wanted Alec to be different?

For Magnus Bane all good things were bound to come to a usually bitter end eventually.

That bitingly cold evening Magnus burst into an apartment building he knew like his own, ignoring a frightened woman standing in the hallway when his focus was claimed by sounds of a fight.

"… away from my family …!"

"… care about her …"

"… stop, this is my fault …!"

Soon Magnus was pulling his boyfriend off of Raphael, a hotel owner he took under his wing when they were young and stupid and considered a brother. "Alec, stop!" he snarled. Using the shortened version of the name felt as wrong as the whole mess.

The younger man was horribly tense to his touch and pulled away harshly as soon as he could. There were hints of blood on Raphael's face and Alec's knuckles. Tears shimmered in Izzy's dazed and pained eyes, the pupils of which were revealingly tiny. Her jaw clenched hard when she could finally stop screaming at the two men to stop punching each other.

Then Alec looked at Magnus like so many others had before. His eyes were cold and resentful, like the older man was a stranger he didn't like very much. "This is my family! If you told me you saw her with that guy, and about the drugs… Then none of this would've happened!"

Magnus's hand twitched from a desperate need to reach out. In the end it was frozen still by the blazing eyes directed at him. "I didn't know!" he tried to defend himself. And he hadn't known, not like Alec seemed to imagine. But guilt still grabbed a painful hold of him.

"You knew enough", Alec hissed, sealing the emotional blow. And it sounded like the final verdict, especially when the man's whole attention shifted meaningfully to his sister. "We're leaving."

Apparently the day wasn't awful enough just yet. When Alec yanked Izzy to motion she stumbled. At first it looked like she merely lost her footing. Until she slumped to her brother's arms, unresponsive.

/

2019

/

Alec found himself looking back on both of those fateful days, the beginning and the end, far more often than was probably healthy. It took longer than it should've before he finally admitted to himself that pushing Magnus away was a mistake. And that breaking up was the last thing he wanted to do. By then it was already too late. He'd said too many things he wanted to take back, from the bottom of his heart. He'd burned the bridges too thoroughly.

Even after they broke up Magnus tried to fight for them, attempted to fix things and support him. But eventually admitted defeat after receiving enough verbal blows. Alec's temper had cost him the most precious thing he'd ever had.

Since figuring things out Alec had thought about reaching out to Magnus a few times. But every time he considered doing it, shame and fear overwhelmed him. Convinced him that it was too late, anyway. Whenever he would've had enough courage something came up to interrupt his valiant efforts. Then too much time had passed by. Or so he told himself on all those nights when he was kept awake by 'what ifs' and 'if onlys'.

Alec was certain that he'd never hear from Magnus again. No matter how much he wished that things were different. Which was why he shivered on that day of late winter, when he inspected his ringing phone to see a familiar name on the screen. In an instant his heart was sent hammering and his stomach fluttering.

"Alec." Izzy's tone was the kind that couldn't be ignored. There was something almost like despair in her eyes. "It's been eight months, and… During the latest sessions I've been told that it's time to try and make peace with the people I hurt, and the mistakes I made. Do you know what my biggest regret is?" She swallowed thickly and glanced away in shame. Then looked back with her usual, comfortingly familiar fierce determination. "It's you two idiots being unhappy and heartbroken because I made a stupid mistake." Her eyes flashed, for the first time since… "I refuse to let you ruin your life because I almost destroyed mine. So pick up, or I will."

Alec groaned. Then complied, because what other choice did he have? He swallowed and licked his lips, suddenly nervous. "Magnus?" Was that really his voice? It sounded shaky and pathetic. Like he feared that anything too loud might scare off the caller.

A few torturous moments of silence ticked by. The voice he eventually heard… It didn't belong to his ex-boyfriend. "Alec, it's… It's me, Catarina." His chest constricted when he was able to focus enough to hear the unshed tears in her voice. "Something's happened, and… You should sit down…"


	2. From Spilled Coffee to Crushing Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past Alec and Magnus have an accidental first date. Things are far more somber in later timelines. Twice Alec rushes to a hospital. First for his sister, then for the man he still loves and may end up losing for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuuup, this is the day, guys. Time to update! Yay…?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for the warm reception you gave this tale! The listings and especially those comments… They seriously make my day! (HUGS)
> 
> Okay, because I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

2016

/

Alec convinced himself that he'd never meet the stranger from the club again. And that he didn't even want to. Fate took less than a month to prove him wrong. He was late for a class and in a huge hurry. While carrying a takeaway mug of coffee. It was a recipe for a disaster.

Mere seconds after getting a hold of his beverage Alec spun around, planning on running to the university. He caught barely even a flash of the person he crashed into before his coffee was already flying. It landed all over an expensive looking shirt, eliciting a hiss of pain.

Alec's eyes widened and he grimaced. "I'm so sorry!" He was about to utter more but trailed off upon looking up and finding a familiar face.

His club rescuer seemed amused and delighted rather than furious or even irritated. "Well. I should've known to expect that I'd bump into you again."

Alec swallowed thickly and wondered why his mouth felt so dry all of a sudden. "I'm sorry", he sputtered again. His gaze strayed downwards, inspecting far too keenly how the now drenched shirt clung to the older man's chest. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "The coffee, it didn't… burn, right?" He groaned at himself inwardly, loudly. Would've facepalmed if it wouldn't have slaughtered what little was left of his self-respect.

His victim seemed even further amused. "It didn't tickle", the man admitted. "But… I may consider forgiving you if you buy me a coffee. Hopefully one that doesn't end up all over my clothes." The stranger tilted his head. "I'm Magnus, by the way."

Alec couldn't fight back the smile appearing to his face.

He did buy them both coffee and stayed to drink his with Magnus. Because it was the proper thing to do. Not… because he would've wanted to, or anything like that. It was painfully awkward. Alec was tongue tied, and whenever he did try to utter something it all came out wrong. He wasn't good at social interaction even at the best of times, and he didn't know Magnus. His heart and head were both in a state of chaos. Whatever plans he had to make it to his classes… Well, they vanished the second his eyes met Magnus's. (Not that he would've admitted that to be the cause.)

Magnus handled his pathetic efforts with a touching amount of fondness and understanding. Alec had no idea what happened, but all of a sudden he was walking the older man home. They were outside the correct apartment building when they stopped and looked at each other.

No matter how hard Alec tried to fight the thought, he was forced to admit to himself that Magnus's small but honest smile was among the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. "Today promised to be a bad one. Thank you, for making it lovely instead."

Alec felt heat and color rise to his cheeks. Lovely… was among the last descriptive words he would've used. But his heart disagreed and thudded. "I'm, uh… sorry about your shirt."

Magnus shook his head, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Don't be. It was a small price to pay for good company." The man gave him a nod and a lingering look. "Bye. And, again… Try to be more careful."

"Bye", Alec managed, completely and utterly breathless. Then, determined to spare the remains of his dignity, he turned to leave. Until it became apparent that his feet had other plans.

Alec didn't know what happened. He had even less idea of what he was doing. After six steps away he spun around and rushed back to Magnus. The older man shivered from surprise and something else when their bodies were crushed together gracelessly. Alec aimed for lips, but his own brushed Magnus's cheek instead. Quickly and bashfully, leaving them both with a flutter that was as pleasant as it was maddening. Then Alec began to hurry home without another word, his cheeks burning red and his heart racing. He'd never felt as exhilarated and humiliated in his life.

It wasn't until much later that evening Alec discovered two things. He just experienced his first date ever. (Or did it count when it was an accident?) And when he thrust his hands to his pockets he found a piece of paper that had Magnus's phone number on it.

Alec had no idea when Magnus slipped in the number, but he already knew that he was going to call him.

/

2018

/

A chaos followed Izzy's condition crashing. When an ambulance finally came Raphael moved to follow her and Alec there. Magnus stopped the younger man, shaking his head firmly. "Don't make things any worse", he warned sharply. "For now… The best you can do is stay away. I'll send you a message as soon as I know something."

Magnus had a feeling that he should've stayed away, too. That he wasn't welcomed to the hospital. The feeling grew stronger when he entered the hospital's waiting room and saw his boyfriend. Along with Alec's family.

Jace, who had unshed tears in his eyes, was pale and didn't seem to know how to feel or what to think. Maryse and Robert glared at Magnus in a way he should've grown used to already. The hardest part was facing Alec, who stood a small distance away from everyone else.

Desperate to offer what little support he could, Magnus took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it gently. He would've offered words of comfort but was almost certain that anything that'd come out of his mouth wouldn't be appreciated. For a few moments Alec squeezed back. Then let go abruptly and went to his family, never once looking at him properly. Magnus stared at the hand that felt ridiculously empty without Alec's in it, a dull throbbing spreading from the pit of his stomach to his whole body.

Magnus knew that he probably should've left. But he had to make sure that both Izzy and Alec would be alright. The silence lingering in the room was crushingly heavy. Then, after torturously long, a doctor finally came with news.

Much like they'd known to suspect Izzy overdosed by accident. She wasn't out of the woods yet but she was young and strong, and stubborn. Once the worst and most unsteady part of the recovery would be over, she'd need some time to recover physically. And far longer to overcome her addiction.

Magnus had been alone and an outcast through most of his life. Still it stung a little to stand in the sidelines, watching the Lightwoods as they embraced each other. While the others left to see Izzy Alec moved to follow, wiping his eyes so subtly that it would've been easy to miss. Magnus took a few steps closer until the younger man looked at him and shook his head firmly, his eyes the same unfriendly ones from Raphael's apartment. The simple gesture had far more impact than any words. It hit Magnus like a physical blow.

When Alec marched away Magnus stood paralyzed, staring at his boyfriend's distancing back helplessly. His whole body turned cold and hollow. Because he'd been through enough beginnings of ends to recognize one.

/

2019

/

Later Alec had no idea how he made it to the hospital. His heart pounded incredibly quickly while he burst through the doors and to the waiting room. Catarina sat there with her arms wrapped around herself, clearly in a state of mild shock. "How is he?" he inquired, barely able to recognize the small voice as his own.

Catarina shuddered from startle, clearly not having heard him entering. She recovered with a laborious gulp. "There's… been no updates yet. Last I heard, he was taken to emergency surgery."

Alec slumped to the nearest seat when his legs didn't succeed in supporting his weight any longer. It took several minutes before he found a fraction of his voice. "You said that… that there was an attack." He sounded lost and broken, like a scared and confused child. "What happened?" He wasn't sure he could handle the answer but needed to know.

Catarina seemed to feel sick. She glared at the floor while answering hoarsely. "Luke said that it was a hate crime." She went on with severe difficulty. "Magnus… He was on his first date since you two broke up." No matter how gently she said that the words stung, horribly. "This group of drunken guys approached them. Called them faggots, and worse. The date was startled and ran off, so they focused on Magnus." She wiped her eyes with an unsteady hand. "He… He lay there for almost two hours before anyone helped."

Alec found it difficult to breathe properly. The thought of someone attacking Magnus and abandoning him to bleed, possibly die… The thought of losing Magnus, permanently…

He didn't realize how badly he was trembling until Catarina pulled him to a hug. He returned the embrace tensely, all too aware that her arms weren't the ones he wanted to feel. Alec fought his hardest against the panic that threatened to consume him and the tears that wanted to fill his eyes. He didn't really hear her words. "… breathe … Alec, you need to breathe …"

He'd never experienced the kind of pain and remorse he did right there.

Alec was the one of them with his gaze towards the room's doorway. Which was why he noticed the doctor walking in. His heart shattered and plummeted when he saw the look on the medical professional's exhausted face. It was one of defeat.

The last things he said to Magnus were that he regretted them ever getting together. And that he wanted the older man out of his life. If those words he didn't mean were indeed the last he got to utter to the man he still loved… He'd never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man… From such a sweet beginning of a chapter to THIS… (gulps) Let's hope that they'll get the chance to make things right!
> 
> Was that any good at all? Thoughts? Comments? Threats? Rants? PLEASE, do drop a line or two! It ALWAYS makes my day when I heard from you.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	3. From Fireworks to Desperate Pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past Alec and Magnus have their second date. In later timelines Malec begins to fall apart painfully. And Alec begs desperately for a second chance upon learning how badly the man he loves was injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this whole thing basically on one sitting. Seems this chapter REALLY wanted to enter the world. Whether it's any good or not… We'll see… (grins)
> 
> WOAH! THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and adoration! It means a lot that there are people reading this silly lil' tales of mine. (HUGS)
> 
> SO… Because I left the previous chapter to a quite mean spot… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.
> 
> (A SIDE NOTE: To those who have read other AU-stories of mine… A lot of things are the same in all my Malec Real World AU-stories. Such things as what Alec is studying, for example. But of course each tale has it own twists and turns…) (smirks evilly)

2016

/

Their second date wasn't an accident, at least. Even as it started Alec had no idea what possessed him into asking Magnus out. Hadn't he humiliated himself enough in front of the older man already?

It was a disaster. Alec was late because he couldn't decide what to wear to avoid Magnus finding him boring. (He wanted to impress his date, so sue him!) As a result they missed the concert they were supposed to go to. Which was how they ended up walking through the city.

The whole thing was a disaster, yet Magnus didn't seem to mind. Alec was as infuriatingly tongue-tied as he was on their first date. But the other man's questions and the way his companion seemed so very at peace with himself soothed him, too. Magnus revealed that he owned the club where they first met. Alec talked about his family and stated that they were the most important thing in the world to him. (He left out the embarrassing bit that he once had a crush on his adopted brother. He had a feeling that such a thing shouldn't be sputtered on a second date.) He also revealed that he was a law student and so far he felt like he had no idea what he was doing. When Magnus asked with surprise if he enjoyed it at all he admitted that he hated it. But he also couldn't imagine what else to pursue after his parents had been pushing him towards that career path since he was a child.

"You shouldn't waste your life putting so much time and effort into something you don't want, Alexander." Magnus sounded so caring that it made Alec feel uncomfortably warm. "Find something you want to do instead."

"What if I don't know what I want?" The admission startled Alec a little. He'd barely admitted as much to himself. (He wasn't talking just about his future career, was he?)

Magnus looked into his eyes and seemed to see too much. The man shrugged reassuringly. "You will."

Seconds later Alec jumped when without any warning fireworks exploded. They turned their heads to find the park surrounding them bathing in a breathtaking amount of colors. (Or maybe it was something else that took Alec's breath away.) He was so transfixed by the magical sight that he had no idea which one of them made the first move. But all of a sudden they were holding hands.

It was… pretty amazing, actually, Alec admitted to himself. Until a few people passed by and he realized that they were getting the wrong kind of looks. In an instant all his deep-rooted insecurities flared and he tensed up, trying to pull his hand free before it'd earn more attention.

Magnus, however, refused to let it or him go. Wouldn't let him pull away, back to the closet where he'd spent so many years. Gently and soothingly the older man's fingers curled protectively around his, held on tight.

'It's okay. You're okay', the gesture swore. 'I've got you.'

Alec tightened his hold in a response. 'I know.' He didn't think he'd ever trusted anyone outside his family quite as much, and it scared him. They barely knew each other! And yet…

Alec leaned his head against Magnus's shoulder while they continued to watch the unexpected fireworks. And smiled when the club owner kissed his head. Neither of them felt the need to say a thing.

/

2018

/

While Izzy recovered withdrawal hit her mercilessly. Just like her doctor warned her family. Alec was there when she woke up, half lucid and shaking to the very core of her being. Paler and sicker than ever. Seeing her like that hurt so much that he could barely hold back the tears. (He was her big brother! He should've been able to protect her from things like this!) "Hey", he greeted in a whisper.

Which was as far as he got before she started throwing up violently. When she was done she glared at him with so much resentment and pain that it shattered his heart. She jerked away harshly when he attempted to touch her. "Get out, Alec", she hissed with venom. When he didn't move she went on in a scream, tears gathering to her eyes. "I don't want you here! Get out!"

"Iz…"

"Get out!" she hollered. He was fairly sure that the hysterical sound would never stop echoing in his skull. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

That was when medical personnel appeared, pushing Alec out of the room. He collided with someone. Whirling around, he met Jace's startled eyes. "What's… going on?"

A horrible taste flooded to Alec's mouth. "Izzy… woke up. She wasn't feeling well."

Mercifully one of the nurses approached them soon with an update. Izzy was sleeping with the aid of medication. She stressed herself out badly and the discomfort was far from over. But she would get better. For the time being all they could do was wait.

Neither brother spoke for a while after those news. It was Jace who broke the silence. "Look… I'll stay with Iz. You should go talk to Magnus." The blonde went on at a look from him. "Didn't you know? He's been sitting in the waiting room since he first came in."

Already then Alec had a sneaking suspicion that soon he might end up saying something he'd regret. And he knew for a fact that the helplessness and worry fueled anger wasn't directed at the correct target. A very loud voice in his head screamed at him, begged him to think twice. But like far too often when he was hurting, he failed to listen to reason. "Yeah. I'll talk to him."

Magnus continued to try and convince himself to leave the hospital. But every time the thought crossed his mind, he remembered the pain on Alec's face and realized that he couldn't go, not yet. Not while his boyfriend needed him.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, all alone, until he heard approaching steps. He looked up and felt a thud of alarm at the look on Alec's face. Did Izzy's condition worsen? "How's…?"

Alec interrupted him with a sharp shake of a head. "How do you imagine she is? She's here, because of someone you brought into her life! Because I brought you to her life!"

Magnus felt a slash of guilt and agony. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He sounded desperate rather than frustrated or angry. "I didn't know!"

Alec shook his head again. "I don't want to hear." It was said sharply and with finality "Magnus, go home. The only thing you can do for me, and Izzy, anymore is to leave us alone. And when you talk to Raphael… Tell him that I won't be responsible for my actions if I see him." With that Alec turned and walked away, never once looking back.

Magnus felt so cold and numb that he could barely breathe. A part of his mind tried to message that Alec didn't mean it, that it was just the hurt talking. But his own pain… Memories of all those times when he'd had people he loved leaving him and giving up on him… It all turned out to be too much. While Magnus took off he refused to let himself break down and allow the world to see how much he was hurting.

Before walking away he did send a message, though. 'If there's anything I can do, at all… I'm here for you. And I'm sorry for what happened. I love you'

Alec didn't message back.

/

2019

/

Alec couldn't understand half of what the doctor was telling him and Catarina. Something about a ruptured… something. Something else had been punctured. Several somethings were fractured.

The word 'critical' caught his attention.

"… if he makes it through the night … another surgery in the morning …" It was like there was a long tunnel between him and the doctor. The man's heavy, defeated sigh was somehow the loudest thing he'd ever heard. "We already almost lost him a couple of times."

Almost. Just almost. Alec latched onto what little hope those words brought. "But he'll be okay, right?" It was a child's denial, fool's hope. But it was all he got.

The doctor looked at him with pitying eyes. "I wish that I could give you the answer you want. But to be honest… Considering the number and severity of his injuries… It's a small miracle that he made it through the surgery. I can't give you any promises."

Alec completely missed the glare Catarina gave the doctor for such brutal honesty neither of them needed. He barely noticed anything about the world around him. Because everything seemed to be falling apart.

Several long hours passed by until Catarina grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. "Alec?" He blinked upon discovering that she'd clearly left the room at some point. "I was just told that Magnus has been settled to a room. Do you think you can handle seeing him?"

Honestly? Alec was almost certain that he couldn't. But he nodded anyhow. Because the physical need to see Magnus was more than he could bear.

They went through a baffling amount of hallways. Alec shuddered when they entered the ICU and the reality of things truly hit him. His breath hitched.

Alec imagined that the barely audible sound was why Catarina stopped him all of a sudden. Until she spoke with a solemn, sad look in her eyes. "Before you go in… Magnus, he… He's been hurt badly, and it'll show. There's a lot of visible injuries and machinery. If it gets too much, it's okay to step out at any time."

Alec shook his head. "I'm not running away from him." Never again, ever. He'd learned his lesson. He could only hope and pray that he hadn't learned it too late.

As soon as he entered the room Alec froze. What little breath he'd had… It was knocked out by the sight in front of him.

Magnus's arm had obviously been broken. And pretty much everywhere he could see bruising was already forming. The side of his ex-boyfriend's head that was towards him was swollen, and some hair had been shaved from where surgery had been necessary. A machine handled breathing for the broken man. ('Hard to do any breathing with a crushed ribcage and ribs', a vicious voice in Alec's head sneered, making him feel sick.) Magnus… was so very still. Looked lifeless.

With a considerable amount of effort Alec continued to approach. Slowly and cautiously, as though afraid of inflicting even more pain. Or like he was afraid of Magnus suddenly waking up and demanding him to leave. (He would've deserved it.) Eventually he was close enough to see the other side of the man and his heart broke.

The other side of Magnus's face was nearly undamaged, save a tiny scratch on the cheek. Which allowed him to see what he hadn't before. Obvious exhaustion and lost weight… When his gaze strayed towards Magnus's hands he noticed that there was no nail polish. Or signs of a struggle. The nails and knuckles were undamaged.

When Magnus was attacked he didn't even try to fight back.

Finally Alec started talking, because there was nothing else he could do. "Magnus, I… I'm so sorry!" He choked on his words. "I need you to know that… that I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't… You have to know that I didn't mean those words I said to you. You have no idea what I'd give to be able to take them all back." There was no reply, and he swallowed to hold back a sob. "I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I should've… I should've told you so months ago." His shoulders slumped from the weigh of the world tumbling on them. "Then… none of this would've happened."

The machinery continued to hiss and beep. Using all his courage, Alec grabbed Magnus's hand tentatively. It was so cold and limp but also so familiar that he bit his lip to not whimper. "I know that I have no right to ask for this, but… Please, Magnus…! Give me a chance to make things right. Come back me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Alec, you and your temper… (groans) Will he get the chance to make things right? Poor Magnus! Those injuries sound BAD, don't they?
> 
> Soooo… How was that? The word's yours. PLEASE, do drop a line or two! I LOVE hearing from you.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: In the early days we get the first proper Malec kiss in this universe. In later days there's breaking up and… waking up? Will fate be so kind?
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	4. From a Literal Storm to a Storm of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a kiss in a storm we see an emotional storm that leads to a breakup. In present time Alec waits anxiously for Magnus to wake up. And has a brief talk with the last person he would’ve wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Putting this together took longer than I expected. BUT, here I am! Yay?
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your amazing feedback and all your support! It means the WORLD to me. (BEAMS, and HUGS)
> 
> SO… Are you ready? Because it's time to continue this highly emotional journey.
> 
> I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

2016

/

It was on their fourth date Alec realized something. Even though he and Magnus had made it clear to themselves and each other that they were officially seeing each other… They hadn't even kissed properly. And while he was still infuriatingly skittish about a lot of relationship-related things, he decided firmly that it was time to take a tiny step forward.

The problem was that as always, he overthought things. He waited for the perfect moment. For some ridiculous, cosmic sign telling him to proceed. Magnus was very little help, because it was apparent that older man wanted to avoid pushing him. So it was all up to him.

Their date certainly hadn't been a disaster. But the weather was. Rain poured down and thunder roared every few minutes while they dashed through the city, trying and failing to get a taxi. Magnus did his best to hold an umbrella above them both but in the end Mother Nature won. Storm wind grabbed a hold of the item and whisked it away, leaving them exposed to the weather's full wrath. In just moments they were drenched.

They stared at each other for a while. Then burst into giggles. The carefree atmosphere and the sight of Magnus, happy and relaxed, made Alec's tongue loosen. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right how?" In roughly two and a half seconds he felt like an idiot.

Magnus looked at him funnily. Rightfully so, because the compliment came completely out of nowhere. "Well… Thank you. But… I'm not sure you're entirely objective." The older man chuckled breathily. "I'm wet, and my makeup must be all over my face…"

Screw waiting for the right moment, Alec decided, and interrupted Magnus with a kiss neither had quite seen coming.

It started out sloppily, Alec still having infuriatingly little idea of what he was doing. But nature, hormones and something even stronger were good instructors. Soon enough the kiss deepened to a point where breaking it seemed impossible. Mainly because Alec seriously didn't want it to ever end.

But of course physical limitations, such as lack of oxygen, became issues. They panted as they broke apart, dazed and their pupils blown wide. Alec licked his lips, suddenly self-conscious. He hadn't imagined that his heart could pull off the kind of movements it performed just then. "Was that… ah… good?" When the older man didn't seem able to produce an answer he frowned, worry growing. "Magnus? Are you… okay?"

Magnus blinked slowly. And melted to the kind of a smile Alec wanted to see a million more times. "You continue to surprise me, Alexander", the man breathed out softly. "As for the kiss… Nothing about you is anything short of wondrous."

Thunder, and perhaps a bystander or two as well, clapped when they kissed again.

/

2018

/

Magnus didn't see Alec or hear from his boyfriend for almost a week after their… unpleasant meeting at the hospital. With more than a hint of discomfort he realized that he didn't mind. Because he had a feeling that the next time they'd meet might be the last.

For once in his life, he would've wanted to be proven wrong when he feared the worst.

Magnus almost dropped the glass of gin he'd been devouring too quickly when the apartment's door opened. Unable to make himself turn around, he observed through a reflection on a window glass how Alec appeared. Everything was frozen while the younger man stood absolutely still, stared at his back. The reflection was so blurry that Magnus couldn't read the expression on his boyfriend's face. (Or perhaps something else was blurry. He'd had so many drinks that he couldn't tell.) But the tension on the tall frame and in the air between them spoke volumes.

Eventually Alec cleared his throat and shifted. "It's Friday night. I… wasn't expecting you to be home."

Magnus snorted. Out of all imaginable opening lines… "Sorry to disappoint you", he snarked with the bitterness of all the alcohol he'd consumed sharpening his tongue. He then took a deep breath. One of them had to try and stay calm… "I… suppose we need to talk."

"No, we don't." Alec's words made his blood run cold. The ten seconds of silence which followed, and the older man counted with care, felt endless. "Magnus… Today I was there when Izzy was taken to rehab. And I can't…" The younger man shook his head. "My family needs me. And I need to be there for them. So this, us… I can't handle it right now."

That Magnus had expected it all didn't make it any less painful. He shuddered like he'd been struck physically. All he could hear from Alec's words was that 'I can't handle being with you'. "We've had our rough patches. Like any other couple. But I wasn't aware that our relationship and I were such a burden to you."

"Magnus, I can't trust you! Or maybe I can't trust myself, I don't… I don't know!" Alec was quite literally pulling his hair. "I can't be in the same room with you without getting flashbacks of the day when I almost lost my little sister."

"You still blame me, don't you?" Magnus murmured. He didn't need an answer to draw a solid conclusion. His eyes narrowed while he glared at his own reflection. "You came to break up with me. So pack up your things and go."

For a long, stilled moment Alec hesitated. And Magnus's heart, one that was shattering to pieces, dared to hope. Maybe his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend, apparently) would fight for them, after all. Maybe it wasn't over.

But then Alec disappeared to the bedroom and Magnus's hold on the gin-glass became so tight that his knuckles lost color.

It took torturously long before Alec was finally done. The sound of a key being placed to a table was the loudest thing the club owner had ever heard. Once more Alec hesitated, looked towards him, but didn't stop entirely.

Magnus tried to hold on to the stone-hard silence. But his tongue was faster. "Our relationship… You don't regret it, do you?" Well, he'd always known that he was a masochist…

Alec stiffened, back towards him. "I'm… not sure." Several horribly heavy moments passed by. "Right now? I think I do."

Magnus gritted his teeth so hard that it hurt, almost enough to distract him from pain elsewhere.

"Magnus, I'm s…"

"Get out", Magnus hissed. "I think we can both agree that you've said more than enough. So get out."

Alec left. As soon as the door closed Magnus finally whirled around and threw the glass at the nearest wall. He wanted to scream, at the top of his lungs, but couldn't.

All he could think about was the ring he'd kept hidden for weeks in a drawer Alec never looked into. It'd been waiting for the right time. One that, apparently, would never come.

/

2019

/

The week which followed was pure hell on Alec. It took days before the he received a cautiously optimistic word that Magnus would most likely pull through. But even after that there was the issue of a head trauma. Before the club owner would wake up, there was no telling if the attack caused permanent damage.

Alec found it haunting to sit beside Magnus, knowing that although the man he loved was right there he might've lost him.

Just when Alec imagined that things couldn't possibly get much worse Raphael appeared. They glared at each other, months of pent-up animosity rising like a tsunami. "You've got some nerve to show up here", the older man hissed.

"I could say the same thing", Alec growled back.

Raphael's eyebrow bounced up. "Magnus is like a brother to me. I spent months in rehab and therapy to get clean and earn back his trust. Because I wanted to make things right." The man's glare sharpened. "What have you been doing to fix things? Other than wallowing in self-pity."

Alec gritted his teeth. "I know that I've taken too long." He was far too aware… "But I'm here now. And, if he'll still have me… I'm never going away again." He hoped dearly that wherever Magnus's mind drifted, the man heard his earnest words.

Raphael continued to glare at him. Then huffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he'd an idiot enough to take you back. He loves you too much. He still cares about you more than you deserve. If he does take you back, and you hurt him again… I will do everything I can to ensure that you'll never get anywhere near him again. Do you understand?"

Alec glared back. And scoffed. "Do you seriously imagine that I'd ever repeat my worst mistake? I can barely look at myself in the mirror as it is."

Raphael's facial expression became unreadable. "I know the feeling." Nothing more was said for five full minutes, until he hotel owner began to leave. Only to pause by the doorway, back towards him. "Oh, and Alec? Not that it matters much anymore, but… Ask your sister which one got which addicted to drugs. This world isn't as black and white as you like to imagine." With those words the man was gone.

Alec stared at the closed door in a state of mild shock. His mind had hard time processing Raphael's words. Which was why it took him longer than it should've to notice the barely detectable movement. Until it repeated.

Alec's eyes widened and filled with desperate hope. They flew from the hand in his hold, which twitched again, to the still unconscious man's face. "Magnus?"

The following six hours were among the longest in Alec's life. Magnus tried to wake up several times but lacked the strength. Until in the darkest hours of the night a pair of achingly familiar dark eyes fluttered open.

Alec's heart was sent racing. He swallowed thickly, rubbing the back of the other's hand encouragingly with his thumb. "Hey." He didn't know what else to say. The words began to fall free of his active decision. "You… You have no idea how much I've missed you", he blurted out honestly.

Magnus's head turned with a visible amount of effort. The man studied him slowly. Eventually a frown appeared. Alec's blood ran cold at the look in the eyes meeting his.

Magnus's gaze was full of confusion, pain and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy… So Magnus is awake, but I doubt that his reaction was what Alec wanted. (winces) We'll see just how this tale closes in the next chapter…
> 
> SOOOO… Thoughts? Comments? Rants…? (Malec breakups are always painful, aren't they?) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: In the past timelines we see the couple's first 'I love you' and Alec's regret. Eventually we also find out whether Malec still has a future.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	5. From I Love You to Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In present time Magnus wakes up. But is he willing to try to forgive Alec? In the past they exchange their first I love yous. And they both ache for Alec's mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a day late. BUT, now it’s FINALLY time to see how this tale ends! Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your passionate comments! My heart is singing for all the love you given this tale. AND for how protective of Magnus you are! (HUGS) I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy this final chapter!
> 
> Awkay. Are you ready? Don’t worry, neither am I. But let’s go, anyway! 
> 
> SO YOU WON’T GET CONFUSED: The structure of this chapter is slightly different. Present time / earlier flashback / present time / later flashback / present time. Just check the year before each paragraph and you won’t get confused. (smiles)

2019

/

Magnus stared at Alec incredulously. Barely breathing. Growing alarmed, the younger man swallowed laboriously. "Magnus?" he asked cautiously. "Are you…?" He never got the chance to finish.

"Why are you here?" The look in Magnus's eyes was that of a trapped wild animal. "What are you doing here?"

Alec was so tense that it actually hurt. He tried to breathe through the slash of ache he deserved. "I love you", he blurted out. Amazed by how easily and honestly those words came out. "I always will. So… Of course I'm here. I should've never left you." There he was, trying to fix his biggest mistake ever months too late.

Magnus continued to watch him with eyes that portrayed a painful amount of hurt feelings. It spoke volumes that the emotional agony was clearly so great that the club owner paid no attention to the physical one. "I was about to ask you to marry me. Because… We'd been together for so long that I thought you were different. That you wouldn't break my heart. I trusted you." The older man's voice was thick, low and hoarse from disuse, as well as of emotions. "I…" Magnus swallowed and looked away from him. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

The past tense stung so horribly that tears filled Alec's eyes. "Leaving you was the worst decision I've ever made", he declared earnestly, the not quite spilling tears audible. "I… I don't know how to make up for the pain I've caused you. But I'll do anything…" He trailed off when he realized that his ex-boyfriend was gasping and clutching at his chest. Panic flared all over his body. "Magnus? What's wrong?"

Magnus couldn't answer and refused to even glance his way. Not knowing what else to do, Alec pressed a button to call a nurse. He wanted to touch Magnus, hug him and comfort him, but knew that it would've only made things worse.

Then a team of three medical professionals burst in, bustling around the ailing man and pushing Alec out of the room. On the last moment the younger man cried out three more words. Such he meant from the bottom of his heart. "I'm sorry!" Then the door closed. And he wondered, with icy dread filling him, if he'd ever get anywhere near Magnus again.

/

2016

/

Sometimes it takes just a few words to make the whole world spin around. Alec was in the middle of a class that had him practically bored to death when his phone received a message from Clary. He was running seconds after reading it, leaving his teacher and fellow students staring in bafflement.

' _Magnus was in an accident._ '

Alec had been running for good twenty minutes before two things occurred to him. He probably should use a taxi or metro to get to his destination faster. And he had no idea which hospital to go to. By the time he took his phone with an unsteady hand Clary had sent a clarification. Along with the name of a hospital.

' _Sorry about the earlier message. A doctor showed up with an update before I got the chance to finish. A bike hit Magnus on our morning run. They say he's sore but will be okay._ '

Despite her words Alec's madly beating heart refused to calm down. Because during those endless twenty-something minutes he came to realize something he should've figured out a long time ago. He dashed to motion once more with new purpose.

When he finally made it to the hospital Alec ran into Clary. He gave her a scolding over scaring him, then decided to focus on more important matters. Seeing Magnus's badly bruised face and equally battered, stitched up arm strengthened his resolve.

He could barely breathe but must've made a noise because Magnus looked up. The older man tried to smile but ended up grimacing. "It's not as bad as the look on your face makes it seem. I'm fin…"

Alec didn't let him finish. With three long strides he'd closed the distance between them and pulled his boyfriend to his arms as tightly as he dared to. "I… I've never been scared the way I was by Clary's message. I though you…" He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Magnus, I love you." He should've uttered that ages ago…!

Magnus was terrifyingly quiet for unnervingly long. Then hugged him tighter. "I love you, too."

Soon after a nurse found them kissing passionately. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Then decided to give them a moment.

/

2019

/

When Izzy received a message from Alec, saying ' _Magnus woke up but something's wrong_ ', she rushed to the hospital immediately. The sight of her brother sitting in the waiting room, face buried to his hands, broke her heart. "Hey", she greeted quietly, taking a seat beside him. "He woke up. That's great, remember? He'll be okay."

"What did Raphael mean when he hinted that you were the one who got him addicted?"

Izzy's blood ran cold. Those days, those deeds… They were such she'd hoped to avoid remembering. It was unfortunate that drugs hadn't wiped her mind completely blank when it came to that period… "That training injury of mine… Aldertree gave me something for it, so we were able to compete. By the time I found out that the substance was highly addictive… It was already too late." By then she was so hooked that she'd lost the person she was. "Raphael found me when I was looking for dealers who would've had what I wanted. He… He tried to help, but… He didn't know what to do, and I was too sick. Then his sister died, and…" She gagged, the hazy memories proving to be more than she could handle. "I've never seen anyone suffer the way he did, and I didn't know how to save him when I was such a mess myself. I…" She wiped her eyes when tears of shame filled them. "I gave him some of my drugs, when he begged me to make the pain go away. I was high enough to imagine that it'd help. He got addicted as quickly as I did."

Listening to the whole story, Alec didn't know what to think and feel. All this time, he'd convinced himself that Izzy was an innocent victim. Now, for the first time, he saw his little sister as a flawed grownup who made huge mistakes during the darkest time of her life.

Also, he was beyond glad that Aldertree was no longer Izzy's dancing partner and in the country, or he might've done something he wouldn't have regretted.

"Alec…"

He shook his head slowly. "I…" He shook his head again. "I'll need some time. To process this."

Izzy nodded slowly. "I understand. Just… Know that I'm not proud of the person I was then. And… I've done everything I could to make things right. I had a few of therapy sessions with Raphael, after I convinced him to rehab. And I apologized to Magnus, for what he had to go through because of my mistakes."

Her revelation made Alec want to wince. It was wrong that she apologized before he did, that she was brave enough to face her mistakes while he wasn't. "We both messed up our lives", he groaned.

"I know." Izzy took his hand and gave it a tentative squeeze. "But… I've been working hard to put mine back together. And you'll do the same."

Alec wanted to lash out at her. To blame her horrible decisions for his. But before he got the chance to a nurse appeared. He bounced up so quickly that it made him lightheaded. "What happened?"

The nurse sighed. "Magnus had a panic attack. Combined with his still healing injuries, it got really painful. We gave him some medication and now he's resting."

Alec nodded. Relief made his tense shoulders drop. "Can I go see him?"

The look on the nurse's face was quick to crush his momentary fool's hope. "I… don't think it's a good idea. He asked me to tell you to go home. And to give you this." She handed a folded piece of paper towards him.

Alec wasn't sure if he wanted to read the note. If he'd be able to handle it. But he couldn't help himself. The words were enough to shatter his heart.

' _Not that that changes anything, we're still done. But, one last time… Aku Cinta Kamu. I wish I could stop._ '

Those were the only words of Indonesian Alec knew. Something he asked Magnus to teach him. Back then they were the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Now they sounded like a goodbye. "He… He wishes that he didn't love me anymore", he choked out. He didn't know which was worse. Those words, or that he'd hurt the man he loved so much that the club owner wanted to close his heart once more.

Izzy gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze. "Then do everything you can to make him stop wishing that."

/

2018

/

Jace really, seriously didn't want anything to do with the shipwreck of his brother's love life. In any shape or form. But when Alec said, with a haunted look in his eyes, that Magnus asked him to get something he left behind the day they broke up… How was he supposed to be cruel enough to make the heartbroken idiot go alone? Besides, letting Alec navigate to Magnus's apartment building didn't sound like a good idea.

When they reached their destination after a silent, painfully tense drive Alec didn't seem able to move a muscle. The man swallowed convulsively, like someone trying not to vomit. "I can't." Somehow Alec succeeded in appearing achingly vulnerable and maddeningly stubborn all at once. "This, breaking up… It's the right thing to do. I can't… I can't handle this… relationship drama on top of everything else." 'On top of Izzy' wasn't voiced but might've as well been. "Besides… I… hurt him. Badly. I doubt he'd want to see me. Or forgive the things I said to him."

Jace snorted incredulously. Because, seriously…! "Do you still honestly imagine that leaving him was the right thing to do?" He shook his head. "Didn't you learn anything from the whole pining drama Clary and I went through? Because that agony right there…" He tapped at his chest. "It'll be a million times worse if you throw away the best thing in your life."

Alec's jaw clenched while those tormented eyes avoided his. For approximately five seconds it looked almost like his words might've made it through. "It's… just a stupid box. Can you get it for me or not?" Despair was almost masked by the growl of frustrated anger.

Jace held up his hands. "Fine, fine. But when you finally think straight again… Don't come whining at me about how you blew it all up."

Jace didn't know what he'd been expecting. The man appearing to answer the door wore perfectly done makeup and clothes that seemed expensive. But underneath it all was so much defeat, grief, hurt and agony that it pained Jace physically. Magnus snorted bitterly at the sight of him. "So he couldn't be bothered to come in person?" His intended line of defense for his brother was interrupted by a raised hand. "Save your breath. Let's just get this over with."

Jace nodded slowly and walked in. The apartment… Despite being darker than usual it felt so much like a home that it would've made anyone feel warm. He could only imagine how much Alec missed it. His thoughts were interrupted when a cardboard box was tossed to his arms.

"CDs", Magnus explained. His tone was chillingly resigned. "They were originally mine, but he loved them so much that I told him to consider them his."

Jace sighed and looked at the very clearly suffering man. "He's really sorry, you know? He's just… so overwhelmed right now that he can't think. He doesn't know what he's doing. He loves you, more than anyone or anything."

His words were meant to be comforting. Instead they made the ache in Magnus's dark eyes grow. "Maybe he does. But I'm done with being someone's emotional punching bag. Besides, this is the third time we broke up. It's high time I take a hint."

Jace came to a miserable conclusion that anything he'd say would make no difference. He sighed again. "Look after yourself, yeah?"

Magnus waved dismissively with his hand. "I always have." He was almost out of earshot before the club owner went on. "Look after him, and Izzy."

Jace nodded. Touched by the still blatantly obvious care. "You don't even have to ask."

Magnus nodded stiffly and threw the apartment's door closed, the sound of verdict unnaturally loud.

Alec's suspiciously bloodshot and moist eyes were instantly on Jace when he returned to the car. It took some time before his big brother spoke. "How was he?"

Jace scoffed. "How do you imagine? He's in pain."

For a moment Alec's eyes seemed to come dangerously close to overflowing and Jace almost regretted his harsh words. Then the steel heart, equally heartbreaking joyless mask was in place once more. "Then it's for the best that I stay away to avoid hurting him even worse."

Despite those words Alec didn't stop squeezing the car's door handle, so tightly that his knuckles turned white, until they were only two blocks from his dorm building.

/

2019

/

For once in his life Alec listened to what he considered a good advice. He decided to finally fight for Magnus. And to prove, once and for all, how much he'd grown up during their time apart.

It took a long time before Magnus's injuries healed and even then he needed rehabilitation. He spent that time first at the hospital, then at a rehabilitation center. Over the span of those weeks, which stretched to months, Alec made as much of a truce as he'd ever accomplish with Raphael. He joined Izzy for a couple of her therapy sessions to handle her reveal and his changed perception of her. He also finally gave in and had some individual therapy.

And most importantly, he visited Magnus every single day. Even if he wasn't allowed to actually see the older man, because such emotional overload would've damaged fragile recovery. (From Catarina he learned that Magnus was left badly traumatized by the attack. But the club owner was fighting stubbornly to heal, body and soul.) Every time he visited Alec left behind two things.

A white rose. Which happened to be Magnus's favorite flower. And a note with the same words.

' _I love you, and I'll do anything to show you that perhaps it changes everything._ '

Alec knew that he could've been fighting a battle long lost. But Magnus deserved far better than him giving up, failing again. Still, his uncharacteristic optimism had began to waver by the time his phone finally received a message from his beloved.

' _They said that I can leave this place tomorrow. Do you think you can come and take me home?_ '

Alec's heart thudded several times too many. Of course he knew that the message wasn't forgiveness, let alone suggesting getting back together. But it was hope that perhaps one day, eventually, they could try again.

' _Of course! Just send me the time and I'll be there. I love you._ '

After an excruciatingly long pause Magnus replied. First with a picture of a room that was full of white roses. Then with words. ' _I know. And maybe it can change something, after all, one day._ '

_It can_ , Alec vowed to himself, with all his determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a sugary sweet ending. A squeaky clean 'Oh, everything's okay, let's just get back together' ending just didn't sit well with me and the tale thus far. But this ending is one promising better times. (smiles)
> 
> I MAY type a sequel for this story one day. My inner typing-muses are currently having a summit over the matter. (chuckles)
> 
> SOOOOO… Good? Bad? Back to the drawing board? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for taking the time to read this story! Who knows. Maybe I'll see you again one day?
> 
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy… That ending didn't sound like good news, right? (gulps) We'll see where THAT leads…
> 
> As the story continues we'll see how they ended up together, broke up AND, most importantly, what their future holds.
> 
> BUT… Are you guys interested in reading more? The word's yours, now. PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> In any case, THANK YOU, so much, for reading this! Perhaps I'll see you again one day…?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
